1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for modeling a human body using a depth image and a color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development in facial recognition and three-dimensional (3D) measurement technology, many technologies of automatically recognizing a facial position of a person in an image and generating a precise and animatable 3D facial model have been developed.
Compared to the above technology, development of human body modeling technology has not greatly advanced since a body has a relatively small number of recognizable features compared to a face. Accordingly, development of technology of generating an animatable 3D body model has been delayed.